vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The River in Reverse
The River in Reverse is the eighth episode of the first season of The Originals and the eighth episode of the series. Summary THE FIRST BATTLE OF THE WAR — , facing a difficult decision, turns to Father Kieran for guidance. struggles with the consequences of a recent fallout with . remains by his side, but is soon drawn away by a mysterious figure who sheds some light on her past. Meanwhile, a frustrated struggles to make sense of a cryptic message she came across. Finally, when an unsuspecting uncovers some upsetting information involving Klaus, a confrontation ends in a surprising twist. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux (credit only) *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) Special Guest Star *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Eka Darville as Diego *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell *Raney Branch as Celeste Dubois *Tasha Ames as Eve Trivia *Antagonist: Marcel and Rebekah *Narrator: Rebekah Mikaelson *Klaus tells Rebekah that he would never bite her, as his preferred method of punishment for her is the dagger. *Klaus spoke in French for the first time in this episode. *Marcel tells Klaus about loyalty, causing Klaus to reflect on his own actions. *Elijah meets Eve after she stakes him in the back to stop him from choking Hayley. *Eve told Hayley that they are related. She also tells Hayley to keep her birthmark covered. *It is revealed that Eve removed her Crescent birthmark. *Eve tells Hayley that Marcel had the witches put a curse on the werewolves of the bayou which meant that they only returned to their human form during the full moon and that they are werewolves for the rest of the time. *Elijah hallucinates about his time with Celeste. It is revealed that Klaus was indirectly responsible for her death. *Camille uses a secret code that she and her brother, Sean O'Connell, used to lead herself to discover a newspaper from the early 1900s with Klaus and Marcel in the picture. This allows her, once out of Klaus' presence and therefore compelled to forget about him, to discover that he is a vampire. *Klaus no longer has possession of any daggers after this episode. It assumed that Rebekah or Elijah has disposed of the last dagger. *Klaus has left Elijah's house and moved back into The Abattoir, taking Hayley with him. *Marcel's plan to capture and imprison Klaus fails as he underestimates Klaus' strength, and in order to stop Klaus' assault on his followers, he surrenders and gives him New Orleans back. *Rebekah snaps Tyler's neck and has him thrown in The Garden. *Tyler is released from The Garden by Rebekah sometime between Après Moi, Le Déluge and Dance Back from the Grave as a present to Matt Donovan. He returns in TVD in the 100th episode. *This is the eighth and final episode of the first chapter of Season One, The Return Chapter (Always and Forever to The River in Reverse.) Continuity *This episode marks the second appearance of Michael Trevino on . * and do not appear in this episode. **This is the first episode that Davina does not appear in. *This also the first episode involving Josh, but not Davina . * and Kieran were last seen in Fruit of the Poisoned Tree. *Diego was last seen in Girl in New Orleans. *This is the second appearance of Eve, after a silent cameo in Bloodletting. *This is the second appearance of Celeste , after a short cameo in House of the Rising Son. Behind the Scenes *This episode was filmed during the week of October 15, 2013.https://twitter.com/JesseWarn/status/390089739618889728 *This episode had about 2.38 million viewers in USA. Cultural References * is a 2006 collaboration between Elvis Costello and Allen Toussaint. It received a Grammy nomination for Best Pop Vocal Album. *Camille makes a banal and vague comparison of Klaus to . Quotes :Klaus: "And now my child, my blood will grow up to call you father." :Rebekah: "Is that what it is? You are once again worried that you will be left behind? Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik. You drive us away!" :Klaus: "In the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me, to believe in me, believe my intentions for my own child were pure, you chose to stand against me- to side with my enemies. I wanted our home back, and now I have it, so I'm going to live there. And the two of you can stay together here and rot." :Hayley: "Why are you trying to put your family when it's so clear that one part of it is broken." :Rebekah: "I should never have come back here. This is the town where I fell in love, and where love failed us. I assume you know who I'm talking about?" :Kieran: "You should know Marcel and I are not on the best of terms right now." :Rebekah: "But you are an active priest, are you not? Ready and able to hear my confession?" :Kieran: "Usually the word "willing" falls somewhere in that sentence. Are you even Catholic?" :Rebekah: "I've been on this Earth for a thousand years. I can't say for certain that I believe in anything like a God, but I need absolution. From someone. Anyone. So will you hear my confession or not?" :(Kieran nods) :Rebekah: "Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. I am a liar, a betrayer. I have conspired against my own blood and I doubt even your God could save me." :Klaus: "They have all forsaken me. My siblings are as deceitful in disease just as my parents ever were. Accusing me of using my baby for my own gain, trusting others before their own blood. ''" :'Cami: "Would a laptop kill you?" :Klaus: "''That typewriter was good enough for Hemingway. ''" :Cami: "I see the resemblance. Booze and random acts of violence. ''" :'Webclip#2 :Klaus: "Have you spoken to our good friend Marcel today?" :Rebekah: "No, should I have?" :Klaus: "He's been mysteriously silent - avoiding me, some might say. I thought perhaps he may have whispered reasons into your ear. Along with all of those sweet nothings." :Rebekah: "If I see him I'll be sure to ask if he's still sore at you." :Klaus: "Let me give a voice to that look in your eyes. My saintly noble brother lies writhing in agony in the bayou, victim of my bastard-brother's-bite, when just one or two drops of his blood would ease his pain." :Rebekah: "On the contrary, Nik, I am simply enjoying my breaky waiting for Elijah's healthy return." :Klaus: "Oh, come on Rebekah, you've been giving me the devil's eye all morning. Out with it!" :Rebekah: "Perhaps I'm concerned that if I voice my opinion about what you did to Elijah, I will end up on the wrong side of your toxic hybrid teeth." :Klaus: "Poppycock! I would never bite you. Elijah made some very offensive accusations about my intentions towards my child. He deserves a day or two of discomfort. Besides, you know my preferred method of punishment for your indiscretions is the dagger." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x08 "The River in Reverse" Promo|Extended promo The Originals 1x08 Promo (HD)|CW's HD Promo The Originals 1x08 Webclip 1 The River in Reverse (hun sub)|Webclip The Originals 1x08 Webclip 2 - The River in Reverse HD|Webclip #2 The Originals 1x08 Canadian Promo|Canadian Promo Pictures TO1X08-fback01.jpg|Elijah TO1X08-fback02.jpg|Niklaus Klaus21x08.jpg Klaus1x08.jpg Klauselijah2x108.jpg Klauselijah1x08.jpg Elijahgun1x08.jpg Elijahhayley1x08.jpg|Elijah and Hayley Daniel_and_Phobe_behind_the_scenes-TO.jpg BXI_zHmIIAADuqa.jpg-large.jpg Klausm10817.jpg Klausm10816.jpg Klausm10815.jpg Klausm10814.jpg Klausm10813.jpg Klausm10812.jpg Klausm10811.jpg Klausm10810.jpg Klausm1089.jpg Klausm1088.jpg Klausm1087.jpg Klausm1086.jpg Klausm1085.jpg Klausm1084.jpg Klausm1083.jpg Klausm1082.jpg Klausm1081.jpg Rebekahm10813.jpg|Rebekah Rebekahm10812.jpg Rebekahm10811.jpg Rebekahm10810.jpg Rebekahm1089.jpg Rebekahm1088.jpg Rebekahm1087.jpg Rebekahm1086.jpg Rebekahm1085.jpg Rebekahm1084.jpg Rebekahm1083.jpg Rebekahm1082.jpg Rebekahm1081.jpg Rebekahklausm1082.jpg Rebekahklausm1081.jpg random1.jpg random2.jpg Klaus vs marcel's army.jpg|Klaus vs Marcel's army Klaus Hybrid.jpg|Klaus Hybrid Marcel Surrenders.jpg|Marcel Surrenders to Klaus Massacure.jpg|Massacre Elijah and Hayley.jpg|Elijah and Hayley Hayley and Eve.jpg Klaus emotional.jpg|Emotional Klaus Giving elijah the dagger.jpg|Klaus gives Elijah the dagger Klaus.jpg Rebekah1x0811.png Rebekah1x0810.png Rebekah1x089.jpg Rebekah1x088.jpg Rebekah1x087.jpg Rebekah1x086.jpg Rebekah1x085.jpg Rebekah1x084.jpg Rebekah1x083.jpg Rebekah1x082.png Rebekah1x081.jpg Rebekah1x083.png Rebekah1x0823.png Rebekah1x081.png The.Originals.S01E08.480p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-KiNGS.mkv snapshot 37.55 -2014.05.12 02.25.00-.jpg The.Originals.S01E08.480p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-KiNGS.mkv snapshot 37.54 -2014.05.12 02.24.54-.jpg The.Originals.S01E08.480p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-KiNGS.mkv snapshot 26.19 -2014.05.12 02.25.14-.jpg The.Originals.S01E08.480p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-KiNGS.mkv snapshot 22.42 -2014.05.12 02.27.19-.jpg The.Originals.S01E08.480p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-KiNGS.mkv snapshot 18.02 -2014.05.12 02.27.29-.jpg The.Originals.S01E08.480p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-KiNGS.mkv snapshot 27.09 -2014.05.12 02.27.34-.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes